Arthur's Forbidden Adventure
by TeeGooglyCoffeeMeat
Summary: Arthur goes on an adventure to the forbidden part of town.
1. 9:30

It was a glorious day at Elwood City Elementary School. Class had just ended, and it was finally lunchtime. Arthur and his clique were rolling down the hall to the cafeteria.

"What did you get in your lunch?" Arthur asked.

"I got cold pizza, a Laffy Taffy, and a twenty-year-old Ecto-Cooler that I found in the sewer!" Buster said.

"I got roast beef," Binky said.

"I got a cheese sandwich," The Brain said.

"I got ham and turkey without the crust," Muffy said.

"Ugh! Liverwurst again!" Francine said.

"I'll have it if you don't want it," Buster said.

"Huh. I got peanut butter and banana with an oatmeal raisin cookie," Arthur said. "I totally thought it would be leftovers again."

Muffy took a whiff. "It still smells like burning."

Francine groaned. "Still?"

"That kid burnt his Easy Mac 3 days ago!" The Brain pointed out.

"I've sorta gotten used to that smell," Arthur said.

They began eating their lunches. Life in the cafeteria was quieter than usual.

Arthur broke the silence. "You know, life in the neighborhood has been slower than it used to be," he pointed out.

"He's right," Buster responded. "It has been a bit uninteresting. No games, less food, and my parents want me in bed by 9:00, so there's less time to look out my window at UFOs."

"My parents won't let me buy the Xbox One because they think it has spyware!" Muffy whined. "JUST because it's made by Microsoft!"

"I, for one, am starting to get bored," Arthur stated.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" The Brain said.

Everyone took time to think about Brain's question. Then Arthur had an idea. "Why don't we go on an adventure?"

"That's a great idea!" Binky answered.

"Best. Idea. EVER!" Buster shouted with punctuation added for effect.

"Wait!" Muffy exclaimed. "What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of going to the forest on the edge of town," Arthur answered.

"Eew!" Muffy replied. "The forest is all muddy! I'll get my new boots all dirty!"

"Don't get all worked up," Francine said. "You can wear your bad-weather clothes!"

"I'm in," Brain said.

"Me. Too!" Buster said.

"Sounds good!" Binky said.

"It's settled," Arthur concluded. "We leave at 9:30. Deal?"

"Deal," everybody agreed.

"OK, but don't tell anyone," Arthur said. "It can be our little secret."

"Got. It," Buster reassured. "Your. Secret. Is. Safe. With. Me."

"You can stop speaking like that now," Francine said.

"Not. Now," Buster answered. "I'm. In. The. Zone."

"Okaaaaaaay," Arthur awkwardly said. That was when the bell rang for next class. "Hey, we better get to class."

"Yeah, we don't want to get suspended again," Brain said.

"Let's go," Arthur said. "9:30!"

"Got it!" everybody responded. They were off to class.

* * *

When Arthur got home, he got right to his homework. He had a mountain of homework to do, so he brought a few bananas from the kitchen to fuel on. First, he had to study for a history test. Then, he had to write an oral report for history. Then he had to dissect a banana for... history. He also had an ass-ton of math homework.

After homework came piano lessons. Lessons were canceled, though, so he realised he could play with his friends.

He went downstairs to Mom and Dad. "Mom, Dad, can I go play with my friends?"

"No, Arthur," Jane said.

"Not with the serial circumcisor running around," David said.

"Aw, come on!" Arthur complained. "You never let me go anywhere!"

"Yeah, you can't go outside, Arthur," D.W. said. "Not with the cereal circle-sizer running around."

"It's 'circumcisor, D.W.," Arthur said.

"Well, you can't go outside!" D.W. said.

"Neither can you, D.W.," Jane said.

"Aw, come on!" D.W. whined. "You never let me go anywhere!"

"OK, then," Arthur said. He went upstairs.

* * *

Arthur entertained himself by bouncing a ball off the wall, getting a glass stuck on his face during dinner, turning his bedside lamp on and off, and telling bad jokes to D.W.'s stuffed animals.

At 9:00, he went to bed, but he was really awake. He opened his window and climbed out. He was headed straight to the forest at the edge of town.


	2. Green Space Goop

Arthur looked for the mysterious forest with his flashlight. When he got there, he saw the others. "Hey, guys! Are we ready?"

Everyone was silent. They each took a worried glance at each other.

"What's going on?" asked Arthur. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Uh, you might want to look behind you," Muffy pointed behind Arthur.

Arthur looked behind him. There were a bunch of people behind him. Fern, George, Sue Ellen, Jenna, the Tibbles, Ladonna, Bud (who was naked for some reason), the kids from Woodview Elementary School in "WordGirl", Molly, Rattles, Slink, and a bunch of unimportant background characters backing them up.

"Trust me, none of us did this," Buster said.

"What are all these people doing here?" Arthur asked in shock. "And why is Bud naked?"

"It makes me feel better about myself," Bud answered.

"Well, put that away!" Arthur demanded. "Nobody wants to see that!" Bud pulled some pants over his waist. They were way too big for him, though. He held his pants up with his hands.

Arthur and his friends began walking. "Hey, I just realized. What threat does this serve girls, exactly?" Arthur asked.

"Uhh... you might wanna see this," Ladonna replied, visibly worried. She held up a newspaper headline of a local girl found dead in a case involving the circumcisor.

Arthur was horrified. "I think we should turn around. I think this was a bad idea."

"Arthur's right," Binky said. "I don't think this very safe."

"I wanna go home!" Jenna cried.

"Oh, don't mind Arthur," Buster said. "He just has a short penis."

"I DO NOT HAVE A SHORT PENIS!" Arthur yelled.

"Let's just forget about it," Brain said. Everyone continued to walk. Suddenly, a shadow raced across the forest.

Muffy gasped and recoiled in fear. "What was that?" she asked.

"YO MAMA!" Buster replied. This caused Muffy to squeal loudly. "What, it's just a joke!" he said.

"We should go check it out," Binky suggested.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Arthur shouted.

"What is this, an adventure or a field trip?" Francine snarked.

"You know, i heard this guy tell me about some old legend or something about this forest," Buster said. "Wanna hear it?"

"Is it a scary legend?" George asked.

"Oh, it's über-scary," Buster replied. He began his story with an eerie tone. "Long ago, before this forest even existed, a bunch of aliens came to Earth!"

"Not this story again..." Arthur complained, rolling his eyes. Then, we see one of those weird daydream things they do, and we see a bunch of aliens hovering above the Earth in their UFO.

"The aliens started to sprinkle green space goop from their UFO. Then, they threw seeds over the goop, coating the seeds. The trees would grow into space trees, marking the aliens' territory. We don't know much else about the forest. Do you know why?"

"Why...?" everyone asked.

"Buster!" Arthur groaned.

"Because everybody who's ever come in, has never, come, OUT!" Buster proceeded to scream at the top of his lungs.

"EEK!" everybody yelled as they fell off the edge of a cliff.


End file.
